1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix type liquid crystal electro-optical device comprising a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT), and a process for fabricating the same.
2. Prior Art
Liquid crystal electro-optical devices are attracting much attention as display devices these days. In particular, active-matrix addressed display devices comprising pixels each driven individually by a switching element are known to have excellent contrast ratio and speed.
Concerning the advantages above, active matrix display devices are certainly superior to other devices. However, alignment defects tend to generate in the liquid crystal material due to the irregularities which form by the presence of the active elements such as the TFTs. Particularly, the alignment defects are found to form more frequently on ferroelectric liquid crystal devices because the active elements more severely disturb the ferroelectric liquid crystal materials. Those defects result in devices having an impaired contrast ratio.